The Music of Our Souls
by Lil'Fuj13
Summary: Probably just gonna be a bunch of one shots, so yep...


**A/N: Hey guys, so right now, I'm having a little writer's block for The Truth About Life, and just plain haven't had time to work on Shattered Glass... Then it came to me suddenly on the way home from a birthday dinner... I'll do a series of one-shots in which I use a single line that I like from a song, and for each chapter write a story on it! Now for this, there are definitely going to be at least a couple of one-shots, so I'm going to have to figure out a integrate them! I really hope you guys enjoy this! Also, in celebration for THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! But seriously, DELEANA! And Katherine Pierece is actually dead! The world is over...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

Chapter One: "Sunday morning rain is falling"

As I blinked the rain out of my eyes, I couldn't believe what was happening... Bianca was back.

Let me back it up a bit. My name's Nico di Angelo, and I'm really almost seventy years old (long story that I really don't want to go into), but in this century, I'm 13. My sister's name was Bianca, and she was killed inside a giant metal robot with daddy issues. I mean, who just throws one of their best creations into a JUNK YARD IN THE MIDDLE OF A MORTALS TOWN?! Who does -oh wait, we're talking about the gods, never mind.

Anyway, I had just woke up this particular morning, and was strangely feeling... Apprehensive. Yeah, that'll work! I didn't know why, but I knew I would be screwed when Apollo chilled out, and Artemis chilled in [yeah, I know it's an awfully not creative thing to put in a fanfiction, but what the hell?]. But of course, being the true son of Hades I am, I just pushed them away, and continued to get ready for my day.

As I walked out of the apartment that my "dad" and I stay at, I noticed that there was a person following me. No, strike that, make it a ghost. That means that it's a message from my father. Fan-freakin-tastic.

"Okay, what do you want slave?"

The zombified-skeleton cackled and clicked it's way through the formalities of greeting royalty (because unfortunately, that's what Nico was), before Nico stopped him.

"I hate those greetings," Nico muttered under his breath, speaking louder so the skeleton could hear him, he asked the skeleton what he wanted.

Five minutes later, Nico was sitting on a park bench picking his cuticles, as he listened to the subject of his father bumble his way through the message that Hades sent Nico.

"So let me get this straight, my dad -loving as he is- wants me to go to the gods junkyard, where my sister DIED, to prove myself to some unknown minor Greek goddesses -who no one knows about! Oh! I also have to find the rest of the freaking Mythomagic set of figurines?!"

The skeleton just bobbed it's head in affirmative.

Nico sighed and muttered, "Leave," and the skeleton dispersed back into the magic crack in the middle of Central Park.

After stepping off the train in the middle-of-nowhere-ville, Nico took a deep breath, and started off towards the gods trash pile. As he neared the junkyard, Nico lost himself in the memories that this place contains.

A few minutes later, Nico had arrived at the graveyard. When he got there, Nico started off toward where his father gave him the coordinates to. As he walked closer, Nico realized that the coordinates that he got were basically exactly where Bianca died. Great. Just grand. When he reached his destination, Nico was very careful to not touch anything, nor look at the ground where his sister-

His thoughts were cut off as Nico was starting to slowly get wet. Great, he thought, just what I wanted, rain. As he waded through all the junk, Nico realized he was unconsciously moving slowly towards something that sounded like an old cassette player. It sounded like Maroon5, huh, what are the odds?

_Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some color share some skin_

Nico could make out the faint outline of a person in the distance.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

He started jogging towards the person as they became more familiar; as Nico blinked the rain out of his eyes, he couldn't believe what was happening... Bianca was back.

_I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew, that someday it would lead me back to you, that someday it would lead me back to you._

"Bianca! Bianca! Bianca!"

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

When Nico finally reached her, he realized it was just a stupid mirage of his thoughts, the rain tricking him.

_And I never want to leave_

"Don't leave me again Bianca, don't leave me again..."


End file.
